


Snowed In

by rose_sugakookie



Series: Roleplay Adaptations ;) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_sugakookie/pseuds/rose_sugakookie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Eva is at Phillip's house. She got there early in the day, and was hanging out with him. It's now almost midnight, and Eva tries to open the door but they got snowed in and didn't realize. She decides to stay the night, since there's really no other option.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Eva - 15-yo girl with white hair and big blue eyes, around 5'4". Bright and spunky, but can be quite stubborn or a goofball at times. Switch
> 
> Phillip - 17-yo boy with brown hair, around 5'11". Very kinky. Dom

Eva walks to the couch from the cold door and plops down, letting out an audible sigh. “So it's pretty bad out there,” Phillip says as he puts his arm around Eva" “I guess since I'm staying the night now, we should find a place for me to sleep…” she said. "Will my chest work?" Phil says as he lies down on the couch. “O-oh..” Eva exclaims as she blushes ever so slightly. “Um, sure.” Eva lays down on top of Phil, putting his arm around her waist. Phil turns on the tv and looks at Eva as he asks, “So what would we watch? Netflix, YouTube, Amazon prime... or we could just snuggle.”

“Well what do you want to watch?,” Eva asks, interrupted by a slight yawn, “I-I'm getting kinda tired..” Phil smirks at her, then replies “We could watch my lips,” as he winks at her seductively. Eva jokingly stares at his lips, taking what he said too literally, then grins at her own goofiness. “So do you want me, or do you want sleep?” Phil said, still looking into her bright blue eyes. She rolls her eyes slightly at his remark before getting on top of him, putting her face merely centimeters away from his. “I think it's you who wants me.”

“Oh, I like where this is going, Ev,” he says with a smirk as he grabs Eva's head and starts making out with her, his other hand going down and grabbing her ass. She leans into the kiss, putting one hand on the back of his neck, her other on his chest, slowly trailing it down his side. Phil pulls away then asks, “Hey Ev, if you want I can show you why some girls call me big daddy.”

“I've never heard anybody call you that..” Eva replies, teasing him. “Yeah, because they only call me that when we're in bed,” Phil responds. “Well we're not in bed, are we?” Eva asks with a smirk. Phil then replied teasingly, “Technically, in this case it is, because you can use a couch as a bed... unless you want the floor on all fours.” Eva was a little shocked, but decided to be stubborn. “The couch is fine.. besides, I'm already comfortable.” She puts her arms around his back and rests her head on his chest.

“So, would you like to get in my pants tonight since we’re alone in a snowed in house?” Phil asked very bluntly. Eva giggled ever so slightly before cooly responding “Slow down, we have all night..” Eva starts kissing his neck right under his jaw, slowly moving down to his collarbone. “Alright then,” Phil says as he takes Eva's chin and moves her back up to his face, then starts kissing her. He then takes both hands and moves Eva's ass all the way up to his torso. Eva slightly moans into the kiss as she puts her arms around the back of his head and neck, kissing him back with a bit of tongue.

Phil takes Eva's thighs and moves them up so she is practically doing a half push up on top of him, as she moves her hands down his sides, gently tugging at the hem of his shirt. Phil pulls away again, then tells Eva “It's been like half an hour already... guess time really flies.” “Also,” he added, “The position that your in right now - I could easily flip you over and get in your pants,” he said with a sly grin. “If it's so easy, then why don't you do it?” Eva replied smugly. “Okay then,” Phil says as he flips Eva over and gets on top of her, proceeding to take her jeans off. “What did I tell you?” he said, making Eva blush. Her breathing gets heavier, anticipating what’s next to come. “Would you like me to continue?” Phil asks, pausing before grabbing her panties. “Y-yes..” Eva replies, already wet from excitement.

Phil unbuttons and unzips her pants, then pulls down his pants and boxers revealing a 7 inch long cock, already hard and throbbing. “So you want it?” Eva blushes furiously at the sight, and pauses for a moment before replying “H-holy fuck, yes.” She hesitated before quietly adding “daddy......” Phil slides her pants and panties off and drops them at the side of the couch, then slowly inserts his dick into her, making her moan. He goes in and out slowly to to stimulate Eva’s wet pussy. “A-aah~” she moaned, tilting her head back. Phil continues to go in and out, slowly getting faster, then leans in to Eva and starts tongue kissing her.

She moans with sublime pleasure and kisses him back with lots of tongue, gently grabbing at the back of his shirt. Phil pulls out and stops kissing her, then shoves his throbbing cock in Eva's mouth. “sorry but I'm about to Cum,” Phil told Eva, “so do me a favor and drink up you, thirsty girl.” She gags slightly, but sucks on his cock, her tongue teasing his tip. “I-I’m cumming…” Phil said. He threw his head back and moaned quietly as he released into Eva’s mouth. She swallowed the salty liquid in her mouth, and looked into his green eyes as she licked some off of her lower lip, before pulling his face closer to hers for another kiss. “Well that was great,” Phil said with a slight grin. “Wanna come up to my room?”

“Y-yeah,” Eva replied. They put their underwear back on, then walked upstairs and went into Phil’s bedroom. They climbed into his bed, and Eva put her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her and laying her head against his chest. Phil put his hands around her waist before shouting “Sneak attack!” He quickly pulled down her panties, lifted her leg up over his waist, and thrusted his already half-hard cock inside of her. “AHH~” Eva flinched slightly at the sudden intrusion.

“Hey, now that we're here, I noticed you didn't cum,” Phil said with a smirk. “Y-yeah,” Eva replied semi-shakily. “How about you treat me like a horse and ride me like a cowgirl?” Phil said smugly. Eva giggles, then makes him sit up against the headboard. She starts making out with him as she bounces on his dick, the new position making it hit her g-spot every time. Eva moves her lips down to Phil’s neck and starts licking and biting, leaving hickeys. After a while, Phil chuckled and said “Have you cum yet? I felt my dick hit that g-spot.” It didn’t take much longer for Eva to cum all over his dick, letting out a loud moan. Phil lays her onto her side and pulls out, his hard cock covered in her juices.

“Well I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too,” Phil said, “but before we go to bed…” Eva tilts her head slightly in curiosity. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while…” Phil continued. “W-what are you gonna do?” she asked, getting excited. Phil flips her over onto her other side, then shoved his wet, hard cock in her ass. “Mmmhhh~~” Eva moans, loving the feeling of his big cock inside her again.

Phil pulls the blanket over them again, and tells Eva “I'm gonna Cum in your ass, then leave my dick in there all night as we sleep. Eva moaned as Phil thrusted in and out of her ass roughly, and when he came he slowed down his movements then came to a stop, his dick still all the way inside her. He licked and kissed her neck before whispering into her ear “Night Eva, hope you had a good night baby girl.” Eva grinned then replied “I did daddy. Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, pulling his hand up to her mouth to kiss it. “Well, time to get some shut eye,” Phil said to Eva, but she was already asleep in his arms.


End file.
